greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Spot (Episode)
Blind Spot Synopsis ARROW TEAMS UP WITH LAUREL TO FIND THE MAN IN THE MASK: Oliver (Stephen Amell) is conflicted after Laurel (Katie Cassidy) reaches out to the Arrow asking him to investigate Sebastian Blood (Guest Star Kevin Alejandro). Oliver is unsure whether to believe her accusations against the man he has publically supported for mayor, but decides to trust Laurel. However, when the pair gets too close to the truth, Sebastian exposes Laurel’s drug addiction and has her arrested. Meanwhile, Roy (Colton Haynes) reveals his new super strength to Sin (Guest Star Bex Taylor Klaus) who wants to test out his abilities. Unfortunately, Roy isn't able to contain his rage once unleashed and almost kills a man. Back on The Island, Oliver is surprised when Sarah (Guest Star Caity Lotz) reveals a secret about Laurel. Glen Winter Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Beth Schwartz. Summary Sebastian goes to Walkers Hospital to see his mother Maya, who begs Nurse Downey to stay. The nurse leaves Sebastian with the woman she believes is his aunt and Sebastian questions Maya on what she told Laurel when she came to visit. Maya finally admits that she told Laurel that Sebastian is her son and killed his father, and apologizes for betraying him. Sebastian kisses her on the forehead and forgives her, and then walks out. Maya lies back on her bed, praying, and Sebastian returns, wearing his skull mask. In a warehouse, Arrow has captured a street fence and is interrogating him, with Felicity monitoring him with a polygraph via Arrow's earpiece. When the fence says that he doesn't know where the skull masked man is, Felicity confirms that he's telling the truth and arrow heads back to the lair. Four years ago, Oliver and Sara return to the cargo plane to see if Slade went there. Oliver admits that he has no idea what they should do next and Sara suggests that they accept Ivo's offer to return the Mirakuru serum. Oliver refuses, insisting that they can't trust Ivo, but Sara says that the man who saved her and took care of her for the last year isn't evil, and that he gave her the training she needed. Considering that, Oliver says that the island has taught him that he can't trust anyone. At the DA's office, Laurel takes more of her father's painkillers as a secretary informs her that she has a call. Nurse Downey tells Laurel that Maya died of heart failure the previous night and Maya, suspecting foul play, tells Donner what happened. She wants to get a warrant to search Sebastian's campaign office but Donner refuses and tells her that she's on her own. At Verdant, Oliver visits Roy and thanks him for saving Moira's life at the rally. He notes that Thea mentioned that Roy was injured and Roy says that he's fine before going back inside. Oliver goes to the lair and tells Diggle and Felicity that Roy didn't say anything about receiving an injection from the skull-masked man. Diggle suggests that the man left town, but Oliver figures that their opponent is still in Starling City. As they talk, Quentin calls and tells Arrow that there's someone who wants to talk to him. That night, Laurel meets the vigilante on a rooftop and admits that she had no choice but to come to him. She explains that Sebastian was involved with Cyrus Gold and had Max Stanton killed, and that Sebastian killed his own parents. However, she has no evidence and no one will believe her. When Oliver meets with Felicity and Diggle, Felicity hacks Sebastian's phone records and discovers that Sebastian was keeping in contact with Cyrus after he left the orphanage. While Felicity looks into the case file on the shooting of Sebastian's father, Diggle warns Oliver that Laurel may be setting a trap for the vigilante but Oliver doesn't believe him. Roy arranges to meet with Sin at the tracks and shows her that he now has super strength. He tells her that the skull masked man injected him with serum on Christmas Eve after killing Max. Roy tells Sin that they can't tell Thea what's going on until he understands what's happening to him. When Sin wonders what he's going to do now, Roy tells her that he's going to protect Starling City... on his own terms. That night, Felicity informs Oliver that the case file on Sebastian's father was sealed 27 years ago. She can't access it because it only exists as hard copy in the police archive. Oliver is ready to go in but Felicity warns him that he won't know what to look for... but Laurel would. Laurel is at her apartment taking more of Quentin's painkillers when Arrow slips in and tells her that he needs her help. As night falls, Sara warns Oliver that neither one of them will ever get back home. Oliver insists that they will and asks Sara to trust him, and apologizes for getting her into trouble. Sara admits that she tracked Oliver down at a party because she had a crush on him, and when Laurel found out she called her father and he busted up the party. Laurel ended up with Oliver before Sara could get back to him, and Sara warns Oliver that everyone is not what they seem. Oliver dozes off and Sara then takes the radio and leaves the cargo plane. Arrow takes Laurel up to the roof and shoots his way in. Felicity shorts out the cameras, warning Arrow that he has six minutes before the guards get the cameras back online. However, one of them knows what he's doing and overrides Felicity's virus, getting the cameras up almost immediately. Felicity warns Arrow, but Laurel refuses to go until she has the file. She finds it just as the SWAT team bursts in. Arrow takes out one squad of them and then grabs Laurel and smashes out through the window, swinging down to the street. Laurel opens the file but discovers that it's empty. When Oliver returns to the lair, Felicity checks the archive footage for the time that the file was emptied and discovers that the footage was erased. Oliver points out that Sebastian could have easily gained access. Diggle suggests that Oliver give Sebastian the benefit of the doubt and Oliver leaves to do just that. When Roy and Sin go back to Verdant, Thea refuses to talk to Roy. Roy asks Sin who he should go after first and she suggests the Starling Slash, a rich lawyer who gets his kicks cutting up prostitutes. Because of his wealth and influence, no one will testify again him. Roy suggests that they use Sin as bait and calls Thea over, asking her to provide Sin with a dress and claiming that she's going on a date. Oliver visits Sebastian at his office and asks about Laurel. Sebastian admits that they haven't seen each other recently and Oliver asks if they had a fight. The alderman says that they haven't and points out that he's acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend, and Oliver assures him that he's just concerned about a friend. Sebastian tells Oliver that he'll take care of the situation with Laurel. Sin goes out posing as a prostitute and the lawyer, Richard, picks her up. He takes Sin to a parking garage and pulls a knife, but Roy has followed them there and rips off the car door. He tosses Richard across the floor and moves in on the lawyer, who begs for his life. Roy goes berserk, beating Richard, and Sin tries to stop him. Blind with rage, Roy slaps her away and then gets control of himself, shocked. Sin stares at the bloody lawyer and says that they need to call an ambulance. Slade goes to see Sebastian and warns him that Arrow could have destroyed everything if he found out what Sebastian did. Sebastian assures his employer that he knows how to cover his tracks and that he's taken care of the problems. Slade tells him that Laurel is the problem and Sebastian needs to fix it. Once Slade leaves, Sebastian calls Daily, his mole in the police department. Laurel returns home and discovers that someone has gone through her apartment. Daily steps out and tells Laurel that they have a warrant to search her apartment. He shows her the bottle of painkillers they found and points out that they're illegal, and places her under arrest for using a controlled substance. At the station, Quentin talks to Laurel privately and tells her that Sebastian called to warn Donner because he was worried about her. Laurel insists that Sebastian is framing her but Quentin tells her that her drug test has come back positive. He's furious that she stole his painkillers and warns Laurel that she's addicted. Laurel begs her father to believe him, but Quentin admits that he can't and leaves. He finds Oliver outside and admits that he doesn't know who Laurel is anymore. Oliver says that he'll take Laurel home and Quentin thanks him for his help. Once she gets far enough away from Oliver, Sara calls Ivo on the radio. He defends his actions, telling her that he never intended to shoot her rather than Shado. Ivo tells Sara that he just wants to save the human race and that she saved him from himself, and asks Sara to come back to save him again. Roy and Sin go to the hospital to check on Richard, and the doctor tells Roy that the lawyer will live because of him. Once they're along, Sin asks Roy what is going on and he admits that he doesn't know. Thea arrives, because Sin called her, and Sin tells her what happened with Richard. When Thea turns to Roy, he tells his girlfriend that there's nothing she can do to help him and then walks away, crying. Oliver takes Laurel home and says that he can understand what she's going through and that she wants to do it all herself. Laurel asks him to get her a glass of water and when Oliver returns from the kitchen with it, the skull-masked man knocks him out from behind and then has his men haul Laurel away. Oliver wakes up a few minutes later and discovers that Laurel's abductor has left a message painted on the wall telling Arrow to come to Starling Cannery. Laurel wakes up at the cannery and her abductor, Brother Blood, follows her from the shadows. She yells at him that she knows he's Sebastian, but he tells her that she knows nothing. He moves in and grabs her, just as Arrow arrives and fires a warning shot, ordering him to let Laurel go. Brother Blood tosses Laurel to the ground and Arrow attacks him. The two men fight and Brother Blood finally goes for his gun. However, Laurel comes up behind him and shoots him in the chest, and tells Arrow to remove her abductor's mask. Arrow does so and Laurel is shocked to see that it's Officer Daily. Shocked, Laurel can only stare as Daily smiles up at her and dies. The police arrive and take Laurel back to the station. Her father arrives and tells her that the police are satisfied that daily was behind anything. A dazed Laurel admits that she was wrong about Sebastian and Quentin warns her that using drugs affects the judgment. Donner then talks to Laurel privately and tells her that they're dropping the possession charge... but she's fired. At the lair, Oliver finally admits to Felicity and Diggle that he has a blind spot where Laurel is concerned, and that's the only reason he thought Sebastian might be guilty. He vows not to let it affect him again and notes that they still have one problem. He goes to Verdant and Thea tells him that Roy put someone in the hospital. When she worries that Roy won't listen to either one of them, Oliver says that he knows someone who will. Sara realizes that Ivo is playing her and says that she blinded herself to who he really is and all of the people that he tortured in the name of science. She tells Ivo that she'd rather be dead than help him, and a furious Ivo says that he'll hunt her down and torture her and Oliver. Sara turns off the radio and discovers that Oliver followed her and has been listening in. Sara gives him the radio and says that they should find Slade. Sebastian and four of his men go to see Slade. Slade is lurking in the shadows and Sebastian tells him that he's in the clear. A costumed Slade steps out of the shadows and tells Sebastian that him that he must pay a price for his failure. He kills the three men and warns Sebastian that he'll be next if he fails one more time. Arrow confronts Roy in the alley behind Verdant, startling him. Roy attacks him but Arrow easily dodges him. He warns that the serum turns men into something inhuman, and Roy suggests that he kill him. The vigilante says that he can teach Roy to control himself and his ability, and asks Roy to let him help. Roy considers and then asks when they're going to start. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Jesse Hutch as Officer Daily *Ana Mercedes as Maya Resik Guest Stars *Janet Glassford as Nurse *Stefan Arngrim as Fence *Garett Bullock as Security Guard 2 *Nick Hunnings as Task Force Leader *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Dan Pelchat as Richard *Sandy Robson as Security Guard 1 *Doesha Danielle Usman as Katherine Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3263826/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Blind_Spot *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Blind_Spot *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-blind-spot-season-2-episode-11 Episode 11